<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out Of The Lighting Dream by Buckydeservestickles (Pandajam)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382442">Out Of The Lighting Dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandajam/pseuds/Buckydeservestickles'>Buckydeservestickles (Pandajam)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Roommates, Storms, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandajam/pseuds/Buckydeservestickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is terrified of thunderstorms and Steve helps him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out Of The Lighting Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honesty I cant write to save my life. I know that. This is just what happens when you're in quarantine and bored.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky hated the rain. He hated everything to do with it. The fact that he couldn't go outside and not to mention he was terrified of lightning (Which no a 23 year old man terrified of lightning isnt sad at all thank you very much). It was just something he had always been afraid of and couldn't shake. </p>
<p>He had been watching tv trying to distract himself from the crazy storm outside when he heard the door open and shut. He assumes it's his roommate Steve because who else would just walk in without knocking. He doesn't even bother calling out. </p>
<p>"Hey, Buck you ok?" Steve asked as he hung his jacket up. They had only known each other for a couple of years but he knew Bucky was afraid of storms. They became roommates though a wanted add Steve had posted on a housing site. Bucky was trying as hard as he could to remain just that even though his crush on Steve was getting worse each day. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm ok I just…" Before he could even finish his sentence a big flash of lightning went by the window. "Now I'm not ok. Not ok at all." Bucky squeaked and he started to shake. </p>
<p>"Hey. Hey it's ok!" Steve said as he sat down next to him and pulled the younger man into his arms. This was definitely not helping his crush but right now he couldn't care less as he just needed someone to hold him. </p>
<p>"I dont know why I'm still like this. I'm so sorry you shouldn't have to deal with me acting like a baby." Bucky was almost crying at this point and Steve started to rub his hands down his arms. </p>
<p>"How about we play a game? It will help you get your mind off of this I promise." Steve said with a mischievous smile on his face. Nothing good could come from this but Bucky was intrigued. "What kind of game?" He mumbled. </p>
<p>"Let's see" Steve said tapping his finger on his chin. "Are you ticklish?" </p>
<p>"No!" Bucky said as he tried to squirm away. He was actually incredibly ticklish and damn it if it wasn't one of his turn ons. This was not gonna help anything. Steve was gonna notice and think he's incredibly weird and it will ruin everything. He will have to move out. Maybe change his name and grow his hair out really long and just live in the wild. Or maybe he was letting his dramatic ass get carried away again which is usually the case. </p>
<p>Steve laughed. "That answer leads me to believe that you are." He pinned Bucky down pretty quick. They had play fought before with Steve usually winning considering he was bigger and stronger but he had never tried to tickle bucky. The lee in him was always a little disappointed but now that he was getting what he wanted he was so afraid he was going to embarrass himself. </p>
<p>"Steve I swear to God if you tickle me I will scream so loud the neighbors will hear it over the storm!!" </p>
<p>"But I thought you said you weren't ticklish" Steve teased. "If you're not ticklish why would you scream?" He began using one hand as he had Buckys hands pinned up with the other  to scribble his fingers across Buckys stomach.</p>
<p>Bucky reacted instantly letting out a giggled snort and squirming like crazy. "Steve noooo! Please! Don't!" </p>
<p>"Steve no please don't what?" Steve asked laughing with Bucky. </p>
<p>"Tickle me!" Bucky squeaked as Steve had trailed his fingers into his ribs. He hadn't gotten to his worse spot yet which was a blessing considering the reaction he would have. </p>
<p>"Wow I didnt think you would fall for the oldest trick in the book but if you want me to tickle you all you had to do was ask." Steve said as he targeted one of Buckys underarms. His soft giggles turned into huge laughter at that point. He was thrashing and almost screaming with laughter tears of mirth starting to gather in his eyes. He was loving this and hating it at the same time. It was delicious torture and he could feel himself starting to get hard. He had to do something to get himself out of this but he had no way. Steve had him pinned well and there was no way he was getting out.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna die!!" He screamed trying to buck Steve off of him. It was no use and Steve lached on to his hip drilling his fingers in and Bucky lost it. He was laughing so hard he almost didnt notice when the tickling feeling had stopped. Maybe Steve was having mercy on him. But when he looked down he saw Steve was only staring at something else. Something in Buckys pants that he had never wanted Steve to see. Steve got off of him and Bucky rolled himself into a ball wanting to die of embarrassment. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. Steve I'm sorry. I should have warned you or said something but I" he was cut off when Steve rolled him back over and put his hands on his face. </p>
<p>"Tell me if I'm reading this wrong here." He leaned over and pulled Bucky into a sweet kiss. It was like fireworks were going off in his brain and it was absolutely the best feeling ever. The lighting outside was long forgotten. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that day Bucky became less afraid of thunder storms when he was with Steve. And Steve was always there to make sure Bucky was well distracted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>